


Espaço

by KyomiTsu



Series: Cósmico [1]
Category: Kid Cosmic (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyomiTsu/pseuds/KyomiTsu
Summary: Kid tem um grande coração e a espaço para muito ódio nele.
Relationships: Kid Cosmic/Original female character.
Series: Cósmico [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205336





	Espaço

Ele sempre soube que ela não estava bem de verdade, então se esforçou para faze-la feliz, e na maioria das vezes conseguirá, mas como dizem "tudo que é bom dura pouco".

Ela se foi, foi repentino, uma dor no coração, e então ele soube, onde, como, e quem, ele então apenas ficou parado em choque, com as lagrimas escorrendo.

Um lado dele estava surpreso por ela tentar continuar vivendo e se aqueceu ao saber que ela tentou por ele, antes ela teria se deixado sem lutar, afinal ela estava cansada e sempre triste antes dele, e o outro lado..o outro lado estava de joelhos gritando e chorando.

"— Eu vou tentar por você.—" "—Eu te amo.—" "– Você é o meu herói.–" "– Eu não sei como tive tanta sorte de ter alguém tão incrível como você ao meu lado, Kid.–" 

Ele ouviu a voz dela em suas lembranças, ele ouviu um último eu te amo antes de ela sumir.

Por que teve que ser ela? Porque não aquela mulher que fez sua Liz se sentir inferior e inútil? Porque não ela?!! 

Só de pensar naquela mulher, Kid sentia vontade de bater em algo, ele a odiava tanto, como ela pode falar coisas cruéis para sua luz das estrelas.  
Liz nunca mereceu ser chamada de imunda, vadia, e todas aquelas outras coisas cruéis! E ainda por cima de quem deveria ser a responsável por cuidar dela e que deveria ser a familia de liz! Família deveria cuidar e amar uns aos outros, e não ser tóxica e uma vagabunda como aquela mulher.

Ele a odeia, tanto, tanto, porque não foi ela?!!! Ela merecia morrer e ir para o inferno!

Porque teve que ser sua namorada?! A gentil e cansada Liz, ela não merecia isso..

Não merecia.


End file.
